


He Breathed In

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [43]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, Romance, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Greg wakes to a new beginning and he smiles





	He Breathed In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts | Scent

Greg woke up slowly. His entire body felt drained and sluggish, but in a good way, the best way.

He breathed in and smiled at the slowly wafting scents that came to him on the cool breeze.

The scent of the magnolia plants that decorated the hotel room was lovely, but that is not what brought a smile to his face. Though also lovely, nor was it the contrast smell of the warm sand and briny sea from the private beach just past the open French doors.

He breathed in and smiled at the slowly wafting scents that came to him.

No, what made him smile was the heady scent of musk, sweat and a tiny whiff of what was left of an expensive shampoo and cologne of the man in his arms. A man whose scent rose with the warm dappled sunlight that inched across their bodies.

Mycroft’s slumbering weight was comfortable against him. The body heat and the warmth of Mycroft’s breath on his chest belied the pseudonyms by which the man was known.

He breathed in and smiled at the slowly wafting scents.

A gentle kiss on his chest and a deep sniff was followed by a most contented sigh. It told Greg that Mycroft also enjoyed the olfactory evidence of all that happened in the time before sleep took them on the first night of the rest of their lives.

Two left hands reached out, the newly ringed fingers intertwined

“Good morning husband.”

“Good morning husband.”

He breathed in and smiled.

_Inspired by:_

Art by Ann-OhFuckMystrade 


End file.
